Feel
by hermione-of-vulcan
Summary: Short sequel to "Touch". Geordi tries to work through his feelings.


**A/N This is unbeta'ed, so any concrit is appreciated. Standard disclaimers apply.**

* * *

Geordi sighed as Data's hands rubbed around his temples, then moved to press gentle lines across his forehead. Data was really good. Especially when the VISOR headaches were worse than usual and he was going on duty in fifteen minutes.

He was very relaxed – he and Data were sitting down, facing each other, but Geordi slouched, making Data lean forward. Their knees brushed.

"Geordi," Data said. "I was wondering about something."

"Hm?" Geordi said. "What is it?"

"You said that physical touch has many meanings, and you were uncomfortable because you were not sure which meaning I intended."

"Yeah," Geordi said. "Don't worry about it. I was tired and I wasn't thinking straight."

"What did you think were my intentions?"

"Doesn't matter."

"I am curious."

Data was always curious. "Well, um…" Geordi was having trouble thinking straight while Data's fingers were working across his scalp. "Physical touch connotes…intimacy. I wasn't sure our friendship was…well…that kind of intimate."

"Then you realized that it could be," Data finished. "Ah. I understand."

That wasn't exactly right, but Geordi wasn't in the mood to keep explaining and it wasn't too far off anyway. Or…was it off at all?

A few minutes passed before Data broke the silence again. "You did not expect that sort of intimacy from me."

"Yes," Geordi said. "But I'm glad to have a friend who can help me like this."

"It is no trouble."

They lapsed back into silence. Geordi remembered when he'd been out of phase, and he'd heard Data planning his funeral arrangements. He'd found it odd that Data wanted to plan a funeral, but then Data had started explaining how Geordi was his first real friend. The reason, Geordi recalled, was because Geordi didn't treat him differently, just accepted him.

Well, that was the reason Geordi liked Data. Data was totally non-judgmental, seemingly incapable of human prejudices. Sure, everyone was nice to Geordi, but he was still "the guy with the VISOR" to many people. It was unique, even in a universe of many species. And even in this technological society, people didn't trust humanoids and technology to mix, and regarded it as strange (the Borg didn't help). But Data wouldn't judge anyone, let alone judge someone based on technology. He was socially awkward and tactless, yes, but at the same time the most considerate person Geordi knew. Data, not being particularly good at emotional cues, was oblivious to ordinary social standards. And perhaps that, combined with his deep morality and discerning nature, made him better.

Or maybe Geordi was trying to feel less awkward about Data massaging his neck. Because part of him said it was awkward, and another part was just so glad to have freedom from pain, and the part that thought it was awkward was interfering with the freedom from pain.

Data's hands ran his hands across Geordi's shoulders, apparently checking for tight muscles. For some reason, the light touch made Geordi's skin tingle. Maybe he was running along a nerve.

Data repeated the same gentle motion down Geordi's back, and the tingling sensation persisted. Did Data have some sort of charge in his fingers? Geordi flinched away, and turned around.

"Is something wrong?" Data asked.

"It felt strange," Geordi said. Strangely…pleasurable.

Whoa, where had that thought come from? He got up quickly.

"You seem to be uncomfortable with touching."

"No!" Geordi said, turning around. "I mean…Didn't I already explain this?"

The android's eyebrows came together. "I am paraphrasing, but I believe that you said you are now comfortable."

"Well, yeah, but, sometimes…" Geordi was at a loss. "Look, there's a part of me that's thinks it's uncomfortable but really, _I _don't think that." _Great job, Geordi, tell the android that you feel two things at once. That won't confuse him or anything._

Data considered that for a moment, then nodded. "I understand."

"You do?" Geordi said, surprised.

"Yes. You have two potential reactions, however, you have chosen one as the reaction you wish to express. Due to human irrationality, the other side surfaces despite your efforts. While I have felt the sensation, I am able to choose very consciously."

"Well, um…I'm glad you're able to understand," Geordi said.

"Do you wish me to continue massaging?"

Geordi checked the chronometer on his desk. "No, if I sit down again I won't be able to get up in time," he said. "Thanks a lot. If there's anything I can do to repay the favor…"

"If my muscles were ever to tighten, it would be beyond your capabilities to relax them."

"Well, I am an engineer," Geordi joked. "I'll see you around."

Data nodded.


End file.
